


【羿往情深】麻烦

by Little_World_of_Rilakkuma



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 08:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20079364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_World_of_Rilakkuma/pseuds/Little_World_of_Rilakkuma
Summary: 据说8月是考拉繁殖的季节。小熊软糖爆炒考拉肉。





	【羿往情深】麻烦

李振宁长出了考拉耳朵。  
于是别墅的客厅成了紧急会议的场所。  
坐在李振宁旁边嘉羿忍不住伸手碰他的耳朵，灰色绒毛的触感和那天在动物园里摸到的考拉一模一样。而李振宁比动物园的考拉还要敏感，宽宽的耳朵上下抖动，一挥手就把嘉羿的手打开。  
“你这样弄，我不舒服。”  
“啊，抱歉……”  
嘉羿不可思议地看着自己的手。李振宁蔫蔫地坐着，其他队友尝鲜地摸他的耳朵他也只是偏头躲开。嘉羿见状，顺势帮他隔开其他队友。  
但李振宁没有对他表示感谢，只是打了个哈欠。于是嘉羿也只是乖乖地坐回座位，只敢偷偷瞄旁边的人。  
“所以，我们暂时先别闹大。”  
李汶翰作为队长，一锤定音将队员们天马行空的想法都摒弃。好在他们今天没有活动，只好等明天看耳朵能不能自己消下去。  
但李振宁本人似乎不甚在意，眼睛都困得睁不开的样子，软软地就倚在了旁边人身上。于是被依靠的嘉羿默默地挺直了腰背，像幼儿园的小朋友一样。  
过了一会儿李振宁又转过身子直接抱住了嘉羿的腰，像个树袋熊宝宝一样挂在他身上，丝毫不顾被他突然举动吓到屏息的嘉羿。  
这下就真的成了考拉抱树，在场的人都不约而同想起了之前动物园的那只考拉，只有嘉羿的小心脏扑通扑通地开始了极速跳动。  
“李振宁等下吃饭会不会要吃桉叶啊？”管栎忧心忡忡地开始盘算食材，而胡春杨突然异想天开地来了一句：“会不会明天他就变成一只完全的考拉啊？”  
于是话题又被岔开到之前饲养员给他们介绍的考拉养殖知识。只有嘉羿没有参与，他抓住机会再仔细摸了摸那双大耳朵，看睡梦中的李振宁咂巴着嘴，小心脏开始止不住地发软。  
“我把深深扶到卧室吧。”  
何昶希作为室友本想帮忙，但被嘉羿拒绝了，只好耸耸肩目送嘉羿半扶半抱怀里的考拉回房。  
“说起来，考拉是不是八月发情啊？”  
夏瀚宇突然轻声地自言自语了一句，但连姚明明都没注意到，于是这句话也就轻飘飘地过去了。

嘉羿轻轻地对怀里紧紧抱住自己的考拉说：“困的话上床睡吧。”  
而李振宁只是发出了不明意义地咕噜声，用耳朵蹭了蹭嘉羿的脸颊。  
被磨蹭的地方悄悄泛红，嘉羿小声地嘟囔着：“变考拉了就听不懂人话了吗……”  
这句话李振宁是真听见了，因为本来好好在嘉羿怀里的他突然往下坠，带着嘉羿一起倒在了床上。  
嘉羿只来得及反应不要压倒李振宁，双手硬生生撑住在考拉身体两边卸下了所有冲力。  
嘉羿的手都快震麻了，正想抱怨两句，却看到李振宁睁开了眼睛。  
水灵灵的大眼睛直视着他，睫毛根根分明，比常人更大的虹膜倒映着呆呆的嘉羿。  
“一起睡吧。”  
于是他的小手一拽，将嘉羿一下子拽到了自己的旁边。然后不顾嘉羿半推半就的反抗，将他的手环到自己的腰间。  
感受着掌心传来确切的温度，嘉羿想，难道因为自己披着考拉披风，李振宁就把自己当成考拉妈妈了吗？  
变成考拉的李振宁跟平常稳重的他完全不同，带着些小孩子的顽劣，不知为何却知道嘉羿对他的绝对纵容。  
这大概就是卖萌的威力吧，让习惯被照顾的嘉羿都被牵着鼻子走。  
反正也不是第一次抱着睡觉了，于是嘉羿将下巴抵到考拉的脖子，像只大汤勺一样用力地抱住怀里的小汤勺。  
结果考拉可能是嫌热，开始不乐意了，扭动着身体要逃开。  
本来纯情的拥抱被李振宁灵活的扭动一下子搅得变味了，他的屁股正好抵着嘉羿不可言说之处，扭动的磨蹭让嘉羿心火渐烧。  
“深深乖，别动了啊。”  
嘉羿伏在李振宁的考拉耳朵旁边用气音说，原来他的声音已经沙哑了。  
李振宁果然听话地停下了动作，正当嘉羿松一口气时怀里的考拉却突然转身面对他。  
他的大眼睛盛满了朝露，眼尾泛出了薄桃色。他们靠得极近，彼此能闻到相似的沐浴露香味，嘉羿甚至有种两人在吸入对方呼出的气息的感觉。  
于是他的呼吸不由自主地屏住了。  
接下来，李振宁的话更是让他直接岔气。  
“可是，我想做了。”  
李振宁的轮廓很深，线条却很柔和，不笑的时候勾着眼睛看人，总有种妩媚的感觉。  
但嘉羿深知李振宁的劣根性，时冷时热地，像只小狐狸，最擅长撩拨心弦，却拒绝负责。  
“别开玩笑了，李振宁。”  
仔细听的话，是能听出冷硬拒绝里的一丝情不自禁。  
显然李振宁听出来了，他露出狡黠的微笑。  
“为什么要喊我全名啊黄嘉新？你在害怕什么？”  
这时候的李振宁不像一只萌萌的考拉了，像只引诱亚当的蛇，语气带着甜美的娇憨，让人浮想联翩。  
不仅有语言上的诱惑，李振宁的手开始活动了，从嘉羿的胸口开始，缓缓地向下若有似无地抚摸。  
他的手很小，可是他点燃的火苗却燃烧得愈加旺盛。  
嘉羿只是面无表情地看着他，却让李振宁的身体变得更热了，难道自己原来是个抖M吗？  
空气中的暧昧旖旎逐渐发酵。当那只手快要到达目的地时，却被嘉羿一把抓住了手腕。  
李振宁的笑容更深了。嘉羿气不过，将他的手反压过头，一用力翻到了他的上方。  
此刻的嘉羿，眼神很锋利，像是要直刺人的心脏。  
“我倒是很想听听考拉怎么叫的。”  
“那就要看看小新哥哥的本事囖。”  
李振宁依旧是笑眼弯弯，一派纯真的样子。

嘉羿很快就把李振宁的无牙仔睡衣扒开，蜜色的肌肤终于一览无遗，透着些暧昧的桃色。嘉羿终于知道为什么外国人这么喜欢把自己晒黑到这种颜色了，配上大胸细腰，像男人装的封面女郎，过分肉欲了。  
他像一个突然被奉上大餐的流浪汉，一时呆住，竟然不知从何下手。  
还是李振宁抖着耳朵用膝盖顶了顶他的要害，他才回过神来。  
于是他终于开始了他的盛宴。  
李振宁大概真的是妖精吧，嘉羿晕乎乎地想道，吸男人精气的那种，虽然考拉成精听起来怪怪的。  
他本想表现得不那么急色，先温柔地给李振宁前戏抚慰。结果人李振宁压根不领情，一脸嫌弃地吐槽嘉羿的摸得还没有自己自慰舒服，但是配上考拉耳朵却有意外的萌感。而他的声音早就是气喘吁吁的，带着些暧昧的促音，一边还用已经湿答答的后/穴来回在嘉羿的下腹附近磨蹭。  
“你把我当飞/机/杯就行，快点进来吧。”  
嘉羿有些委屈，你想当飞/机/杯，可我不想当按/摩/棒啊！但他的身体违背主人的意愿变得更加硬邦邦的了。  
别问，问就是考拉先动的屁股！  
于是嘉羿一鼓作气地进入了，把身下的人刺激得只发出来一声短促的尖叫，脚趾头略带痛苦地扭曲。  
“…你也…你也…太大了吧…”李振宁沙哑的抱怨在任何男人听来都是最佳的助兴，况且他的身体还是欲拒还迎地接纳了入侵者，甚至分泌了更多的汁水只为让那人能进得再深一些。  
“刚才就是考拉叫吗？”嘉羿低头抵住李振宁的额头，原来彼此都挂上了薄薄一层汗珠，而李振宁的眼眸湿润，更分不清是泪水还是汗水了。  
李振宁脸上的笑意终于消失了，他有些掌控不住这个因他而起的局面了，于是轮到嘉羿低低地笑了。  
“……黄…黄嘉新，你…不许…笑…！”李振宁说话都不自觉带着些娇嗔的语气，嘉羿最爱他这种傲娇的时刻。  
“哎…哎…我…我…还…没…说…说…可…可…以…动…呢！”  
嘉羿又突然发动起了攻击，笑着看李振宁被撞击地语无伦次的样子，前端在嘉羿的小腹磨蹭出一丝一丝的可疑液体，而头上的耳朵都被撞地晃晃悠悠的，眼里盛着的水似乎也要被晃出来。而后/穴因为撞击太过厉害，偶尔被翻出可怜兮兮的媚/肉，和一些滑腻的液体。  
“你不是说——把你当飞/机/杯就好？”李振宁在嘉羿的猛烈攻击下，快感已经霸道地占领了他所有的感触，现在他连视线都已经失焦了，根本无法回答嘉羿的任何问题，只知道摇头和喘息，就像猫爪子一样微妙地挠过嘉羿心上最痒的地方。  
嘉羿低头凝视着沉浸在快感的他，好奇地一口咬住了他晃晃悠悠的考拉耳朵。  
“嗯——！”李振宁声音的甜蜜撩人度瞬间暴涨了百分之二百，同时他的后/穴一下绞住了嘉羿的凶器，差点让他一波缴械。  
怪不得今天不让碰呢，还真这么敏感啊。  
于是嘉羿故意开始细致地舔舐这对中看又中用的考拉耳朵，仿佛是要湿润每根绒毛的认真。越舔果然越湿，不是说上面，说下面呢。  
而李振宁受不了这么激烈的刺激，他的手开始推拒着这个伏在他身上干坏事的小熊软糖，屁股也故意往上挪，似乎是要逃离。  
可惜李振宁还是吃亏在了个子上，他的逃脱只是让嘉羿腾出手抓住了他的脚踝，把他的腿分得更开而已。  
“深深果然跳舞有天分，好软啊。”  
其实考拉耳朵是能听到声音的，于是嘉羿带着潮气的声音伴随着舔舐一并传到了本就湿得一塌糊涂的李振宁耳中。他就像一条小船，孤单无助地漂流在嘉羿构造的欲海上。舵本来在他手里，然而却不知何时变得只能受嘉羿掌控了。  
逃也逃不掉了。  
他只能咬着下唇接受。等待着嘉羿带来的快感像大浪一样侵蚀他的每一寸神经。  
嘉羿这个男人浪得超乎他的想象，居然能精准地找到他所有敏感的部位，他的黑痣，他的耳朵，他的脖子，他腰窝凹陷的地方，每处都被他的吻和双手逡巡。他身体最深处的敏感嘉羿也没有放过，每次碾过那一处，他就发出短促的类似动物发情的声音。每一波浪潮都将他的快感推到了一个更高的顶点，一次又一次。终于到达最高处。  
李振宁竟然被自己小的男孩玩得插射了。  
高潮过后的他浑身蒸腾着肉欲的气息，一脸难以置信地看着嘉羿。  
嘉羿居然还没射！李振宁男人的自尊心受到了极大的打击。  
“再等一下下哈。”嘉羿还是拍MV一样清爽的笑容，差点忘了他的凶器就在身下考拉的体内作乱。  
“都怪深深太深了啦。”嘉羿带着撒娇意味的荤话一套一套地，搞得自以为非常百无禁忌的李振宁都老脸一红。  
“你…你…快…点…”  
嘉羿不满地念叨着男人怎么可以说快，一边真的加快了动作，把李振宁顶地从大海浪潮直接上升到了十级海啸。  
现在连考拉耳朵内侧的血管都溢着红色，李振宁身上滑腻腻的，有嘉羿滴到自己身上的汗，还有嘉羿的精/液，他觉得好像被嘉羿的气息整个包围了。  
真的逃不掉了。  
嘉羿光是看着李振宁失神的样子就快要忍不住了，怎么可以有人眼睛这么勾人呢。  
他在释放的那瞬间低下头，抱住了怀里的考拉。  
吻上了他右眼眼尾最湿润的地方。  
李振宁只好闭上了眼睛，感受着身上人带来的冲击，自己却也不知不觉到达了顶点。  
沉浸在余韵的李振宁还不忘推开压得他喘不过气来的嘉羿，屁股顺势往上一抬，结束了两人的相连状态。  
而精液也顺着沿着股缝淌下，看得嘉羿微微一硬以表敬意。  
李振宁眼都看直了，这是什么天赋异禀天赐神根！不应期也超过人类范围了吧！  
“我够了，你自便。”李振宁连忙摆手。  
“哎——”嘉羿发出了一声撒娇式失望长叹，却又在定睛细看李振宁时惊讶道，“你耳朵！”  
李振宁连忙摸摸自己耳朵，还在啊？然后又在嘉羿示意下，摸了摸自己的头。  
考拉耳朵真没了！  
李振宁整个人像是获得了新生，不困也没有那种骨头痒痒想做的感觉了。而嘉羿则是羞答答地低着头：“没想到我的子孙还有此功效。”  
半晌他又补充道：“这个量够吗？是不是得再来点？”  
李振宁自然是摆手加摇头。他的屁股爽了，可是爽完之后也太痛了，嘉羿的东西还是太大了。  
虽然还没搞懂状况，但现在他浑身粘腻，不想再多言，于是起身洗澡。  
“等下！”  
嘉羿从床上又一次把他拉到怀里。  
“我真的疼……”李振宁也只好拿出最后的杀手锏——撒娇。  
没想到嘉羿只是傻笑着摸了摸他有些微微隆起的肚子，在他唇上快速地亲了一口。  
清纯得仿佛他俩刚才仿佛真的只是字面意义的睡了一觉。  
“下次还要找我哦。”  
嘉羿甜甜地笑着，在他的嘴巴又盖了一个戳。  
看着嘉羿和身体完全不同天真烂漫的笑容，李振宁心想，行吧，自己惹上的麻烦，还是自己善后吧。

第二天  
“深深，你的耳朵下去了！”  
“睡一觉就自己下去了。”  
“哎，希希你怎么从三人房出来？”  
“问黄嘉新。”  
“嗯？可能是我昨天和深深公放考拉纪录片，希希嫌考拉叫太吵了吧。”  
“考拉不是在发情才叫吗？”  
“他们看的可能是考拉届的艾薇。”

End.


End file.
